Ouran high school country club
by ninamlp
Summary: What happens when the cast of ohshc and hetalia switch places? Mischief ,romance(maybe)and adventures will be in store characters voice actors will play a big part in the story Tamaki and Greece Hani and Hungary ,kyoya and France by the way these are not pairings just characters that share the same voice actors and actresses I do not own ohshc or hetalia axis powers wish I did funn
1. Chapter 1:Boredom

Chapter 1:Boredom

Just another day at the host club ...OK not really ,since there were hardly any customers to entertain,and no not that kind of entertaining. All of the hosts were sitting around doing nothing because they were so freaking bored, even who Hani who is usually so happy was bored.

"We're bored ", the Hitachin twins announced to no one in particular .

"We're all bored !" ,Haruhi shouted to their direction while slouching in her chair.

"There are hardly any customers around what's the point of a host club ,if there aren't any customers to host!," Tamaki shouted frustrated.

"Take Chan has a point," Hani said from across the room "right Takashi?"

"Mmmhmmm", was all the tall teen said.

" I have an idea !",Tamaki said as he got up from the couch.

"What is it senpai?", Haruhi asked .

" umm I don't know,"he said nervously" I thought that if I said that then maybe someone would have thought of something",he said quietly.

"Really!", shouted all of the hosts .

What the hots didn't know was that someone was secretly watching them argue.

" They're bored hmm?" ,the figure said while chuckling softly, "Well I could help them with that " he said smiling evily while getting a small black book from under his robe.


	2. Chapter 2:Confusion

Chapter 2:Confusion

"We need to think of ideas to attract customers" Kyoya said while placing his notebook down .

"We could have a bake sale." Hani suggested while stuffing his face with cake.

"Do you always think about cake?" Kauro asked the small senior.

"Yep", Hani responded happily .

" well instead of a bake sale,"Hikaro said"why don't we have".

Before he could Finnish saying what he was about to say a mysterious blueish ,white light engulfed Hikaro,Tamaki, Hani,Kyoya,and the mysterious figure .

"What the fr...!" Kyoya shouted as he and the mentioned host vanished mysteriously .

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this!..." The mysterious figure shouted before varnishing as well.

"OK what just happened?" Haruhi asked shocked.

End of chapter 2 I hope you guys enjoy this story so far. I had this story stored for almost a year and now I just recently got it published .I hope you guys review and please ignore my check out my friend Bri 's stories at aworldsomuchmadder her stories are really good please leave reviews for her stories.


	3. Chapter 3:arrivel

"Ugh what happened?", Hikaro asked getting up from the ground " where am I? "Hikaro looked around at his surroundings confused about where he was ." ugh why does my head hurt so much"he thuoght as he grabbed his head due to the pain "the last thing that I remember was that li we were discussing ideas so to attract customers and then I was surrounded in a whitish ,blue ligth along with Kyoya, Hani, Tamaki, and I think Nekozawa who knows"

"Takashi?", asked a small voice .

" Hani ?",Hikaro asked unsure

"Karo Chan is that you?" Hani asked frightened.

"Yep me" he said walking towards the small senior "do you" Hikaro stopped talking because He couldn't contain his laughter.

"What's so funny Karo Chan ?" Hani asked confused

"Dude your wearing a dress" he said laughing

"What!" ,Hani looked down to find that instead of his typical ouran uniform he wore a dress with a long green dress with a white apron on top and brown boots on his head there was a white handkerchief and a small red flower rested in his hair "why am I wearing a dress !" He asked shocked"I look cute though"Hani said."Karo Chan you're not wearing ourans uniform either "Hani said as he stared at Hikaro s clothing instead of the typical uniform he wore a blue military jacket with matching blue pants that were tucked inside brown militarily lace boots." What the heck am I wearing!?",Hikaro shouted shocked "show clothes are these !", he shouted to no one in particular" where Kauro? "The Hitachin twin asked frantically

" I don't know when I shouted for Takashi he didn't appear I don't think he's here",Hani said

"You mean we're the only ones here!"

"Can yuo guys shut up" a familiar voice shouted interrupting their thoughts.

"Kyoya?" Hani and Hikaro asked together

"yeah its me"Kyoya said walking towards them he was fallowed by two familiar looking blonds

" Tamaki !, Nekozawa?!" both shouted together at first relieved to see someone they knew and later shociked to find that Nekozawa was ther too

"What's he doing here?", Hikauro asked turning towards to face Kyoya

" why don't you let him explain "Tamaki said pushing Nekozawa towards the two

" hello young hosts ",Nekozawa said in his usual creepy manner

" Nekozawa! ", Kyoya said in a therthining voice

" OK fine ,I overheard you guys talking in the club and you all said you were bored and I kinda castaspellonyouguysthatwassuposedtosendallofyouguyssomewhereelsesothatyouguyscouldhaveanadveturebutitkindabackfiredandalsosentmeherewith you guys",he said that all in one breath .

"Say what?", both Hikaurroand Hani said in unison

" he said",Kyoya began "that he cast a spell on us because we were bored but it kinda backfired and we all ended up here", Kyoya said while pinching the bridge of his nose clearly annoyed " OK so now that we know how we got here", Kyoya said while giving Nekozawa the death stare"we need to know where 'here' is exactly and to whom these clothes belong to", he said while gesturing towards themselves first and then at Hikaro and Hani

"Well at least you guys are wearing pants", Hani said while holding the skirt with his hand and making an adorable pouty face. Like Hikauro and Hani none of them wore ouran's male uniform Nekozawa wore something similar to what Hikauro wore but instead of blue it was in military green ,Kyoya wore a blue military jacket with blue pants tucked in brown boots on his shoulders rested a small blue cape with a red simply wore a white t-shirt ,baggy gray pants that were tucked inside gray boots a small white cat rested on his head .

" umm do either of you know if Haruhi or the other hosts are aruond?",Tamaki asked with a hopeful look on his face

"Sorry dude ,but I think that we're the only responded", Hikauro told the bloned who's hopeful expression quickly changed into a crestfallen one he slowly walked to a nearby tree and began growing mushrooms

" OK",Kyoya said turning to face the others who were clearly distracted by Tamaki and his pet mushrooms "to find what our exact location is lets observe our surroundings", Kyoya said adjusting his glasses (Tamaki on the other hand quietly joined them still looking sad ) .They all looked aroundabsorbing what they saw it appeared that were in a Forrest but that was pretty much the only thing that they could see

" so we're in a Forrest ",Hikauro stated

" yep ",the others responded simultaneously

" what now?",Tamaki asked looking up at the sky


	4. Chapter 4:introductions

"Dude I'm serious I saw the weird alien light coming from the weird alien light coming from forrest",shouted someone with an american accent .

"America this better not be one of your idiotic schemes ," a proper english voice responded .

'Ig's would i lie to you ?," the American said to his companion .

"yes", responded the Brit .

"Tamaki, what's happening ?,"Hani asked from behind a tree.

"I don't know ,but it sounds like they're speaking english "Tamaki said turning to face the small senior.

"Let's go introduce ourselves ", Nekozawa said as he grabbed Tamaki's hat cat from his head and started petting it gently.

"well since you're the one that got us in this mess you're going to be the first to introduce yourself ",Kyoya said as smiling

with that said Kyoya 'gently' pushed Nekozawa towards the two voices

"Hello there ," Nekozawa said in his usually creepy manor

"A ghost Iggy save me !",a young man with glasses ,Sandy bloned hair ,blue eyes and brown aviator jacket shouted as he jumped Scooby doo style into the arms of a bloned haired green eyed ,bushy eyed browed man he wore clothing similar to what Nekozawa wore. But in a lighter green

" America get off me !",the Britt shouted annoyed as he let the American fall.

"But Ig's ", the American whined

"Stop calling me that "!, he yelled in anger

" chill ,dude"

"How can I 'chill' when you're annoying me!"

"um,excuse me "Nekozawa tried to say but his voice was drowned out by the men's arguing

"hey annoying you is fun",the American replied with a smirk

"oh,do shut up you idiot!"Iggy said fustrated

"excuse us",Kyoya said coming out of his hiding place he was then fallowed by the hosts "we happen to be lost and unaware of what our location is could you two help us please ",he asked while adjusting his glasses

"who the heck are you ?" the American asked

"alfred ,please don't be rude "the Englishman responded calmly "hello there my name is sir Arthur Kirkland from London England pleasure to meet you all"

"sup,the names Alfred,Alfred F Jones and I'm the hero !"Alfred said as he fist bumped the air

"um,hello there my name's Ootori,Kyoya ",Kyoya said

'hi my names Souh ,Tamaki "Tamaki said

"sup the names Hikauro,"Hikauro waved

"hi my names Hani",Hani said happily

"And you can call me Nekozawa", he said as he hid in the shadows

" by the order that you said your names,I can assume thayou're Japanese citizens?,"Arthur said as he raised an eyebrow


	5. Chapter 5

Umm you're right we are Japanese citizens ,but were kinda lost and we kinda don't know where we are ",Hikaro said while looking around

" well ,you're in a Forrest ",Alfred said bluntly

" we know that ",Hikaro stated " what I meant was what city ,state, country is it that we are in ?"

"Well you're in Berlin Germany", Arthur said while at the same time staring at them

" BERLIN! "All the hosts plus Nekozawa shouted in unison " how can we be in Germany if we were in Japan just a moment ago!",Tamaki shouted while walking around in a circle

"It was probably Nekozawa's spell that us all the way to Berlin ", Kyoya stated quietly

" this is all your fault Nekozawa! ",Hikaro shouted angrily

" my fault , how is this my fault!? "

"If weren't for your little spell we wouldn't be here having this problem in the first place!"

"Well excuse me for wanting to have a little fun!"

"Fun! You call this fun!?"

"Excuse, me gents but I don't believe that arguing will help you in your situation", Arthur said as he got in-between the two fighting teens " now let's act like mature gentleman and apologize "

"Fine,sorry ", both said together

" that's better now back to the problem at hand ", he turned to face Kyoya "I may be of help to yuo all "

"How ? ",they all asked

" well I happen to be a magic user myself ",he smiled

" not another one ",Hikaro muttered under his breath

" what was that young man?", he said with a hint of imitation in his voice

"Nothing sir", Hikaro said slightly embarrassed

" very,well back to what I was saying I happen to be a magic user myself and I may be of help to you all".


End file.
